cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vellocet
|team = red |nativeresources = }} CN Nation History Siveria Siveria is a cultured, safe nation, notable for its scenic landscapes. Its compassionate population is ruled by the benevolent Comrade Vellocet. Siveria's national animal is the Wolf, which frolics freely in the nation's lush forests. 7th Sanctum 7th Sanctum is a small, developing, and old nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of 7th Sanctum work diligently to produce Lumber and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. When it comes to nuclear weapons 7th Sanctum will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of 7th Sanctum has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. 7th Sanctum does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in 7th Sanctum. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. 7th Sanctum will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance History Vellocet created his first nation in 2006, and has belonged to several alliances during his tenure in Cybernations. He briefly belonged to the New Pacific Order in 2006 and 2008, leaving due to real life issues each time. He spent a few months in The Foreign Division, as well as the New Sith Order, and briefly belonged to Exodus before joining the NPO for a final time. He intends to stay in the NPO for the rest of his CN career. NSO War History While Vellocet was a member of the New Sith Order he fought in the Six Million Dollar War against RoK, R&R, GOD, VE and TENE, Earning himself the following NSO war ribbon. New Pacific Order Most recently, Vellocet joined the New Pacific Order on November 29, 2010. He joined because he feels that NPO has always been his home on planet bob. He intends to remain in the NPO until it, or he, is no longer around. Vellocet has a great deal of respect for many prominent thinkers and actors who have helped to shape the NPO into what it is today. The founder of Pacifica, Francos Spain provides inspiration to Vellocet through his ideals and motives. Vellocet looks to Vladimir for wisdom and judgement, as the living philosophy of the NPO and feels a great connection to his work. As for dedication and love for the NPO, Vellocet looks no further than TrotskysRevenge, the Divine Bovine, who he believes gave the Order his all and even more. Vellocet sees Gandroff as part of the backbone of the Order, and believes it is Pacificans like him who lead the NPO to victory and keep Francograd safe. Vellocet has had many memorable moments within the Order, but for him, what stands out is Pacifica's recent expansion into new worlds, eventually establishing a new official branch. Professions Past and Present Military Command Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that arises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldiers' first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Vellocet's duty as Gamma NCO was to assist Lt Caius Alexandrian in running Gamma Battalion. Vellocet resigned from his position in August 2011 due to RL. Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies. Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world, representing the NPO. Vellocet cites his Diplo work as the most interesting. A diplomat, Vellocet says, acts as the face of Pacifica and is always in the loop of things. The position of Pacifica on Planet Bob is dependent on the Diplomatic Corps. Tech Corps The goal of the Tech Corps is to ensure that members of the NPO have access to technology at the lowest price possible. As a procurer, Vellocet provides tech for the Order, helping its growth. For Vellocet, procuring in the Tech Corps gives him a sense of responsibility and pride, as procurers build the overall strength of the NPO, as well as stabilizing the economy. Recruiting Corps The Ultimate goal of the Recruiting Corps is to bring in new members on a daily basis. The day-to-day duties of the Recruiters Corps are to contact new CN players and to persuade them to join the NPO. Recruiters also message established players who have been on Planet Bob for a while but who remain unaligned. Recruiters work to try and convince nations why the NPO is the right place to call home. Vellocet finds his work in the recruiting corps to be the most enjoyable of all his jobs. On June 13, 2011 Vellocet was promoted to the honorary rank of Enlister for his hard work and determination in the Recruiting Corps. Academy The Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our Emperor Cortath and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the exam. Awards War History Vellocet fought for Pacifica in the Doom House-NPO War. Squad Membership Ghost Squad After the DH-NPO War on June 4, 2011 Vellocet joined the Beta Ghost Squad as it's newest member. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order